Maybe Betting Wasn't So Bad Rewritten
by rriddlemethis
Summary: REWRITTEN. It's the repeated Seventh Year at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione have a bet going on. "Nine years later, as Hermione Malfoy was getting her daughter Alexia in bed, she thought that Maybe Betting Wasn't So Sad." One-shot. EWE.


**Author's Note: So, this is my second one-shot. I've had this plot running in my head after I listened to the song 'Draco Malfoy' by 'Swish And Flick'. While reading this fic, I suggest listening to this song.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**This story has been totally rewritten. **

* * *

**Maybe Betting Wasn't So Bad**

_How could I be stuck in this situation? _Screamed Hermione Granger in her mind as she stood on Slytherin table in her far-too-short green skirt.

Are you confused? I would be too.

Harry Potter sold the story of his last seven years to Muggle writer who wrote seven books about it. The books were a _very _big hit. They were bestsellers and people were even writing fanfiction based on them. There were videos and games and movies. And there were _music bands _singing about characters and objects_. _

But you all know about this. Otherwise you wouldn't be here reading this story.

Now, that was all very good for our now-famous students. But everything went downhill when Headmistress McGonagall cast the spell that allowed Muggle contraptions to be used at Hogwarts. Naturally, people found out about such important web pages as Google and _YouTube. _Perhaps, Hermione had done something for Fate to punish her so, but _Draco Malfoy _(why that pureblood supremacist even had a computer she didn't know) found a song about him written by _Swish and Flick. _

Hermione made a very big mistake, when she bet Draco Malfoy, that Gryffindor would win the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, Draco Malfoy would wear red and gold cloak, stand on Gryffindor table and sing _I've Had Harry Potter Inside Me _by _The Whomping Willows. _If Slytherin won, Hermione Granger would wear very revealing clothes in silver and green colours, stand on Slytherin table and sing _Draco Malfoy _by _Swish and Flick._

She lost the bet.

So, that was why she was standing on Slytherin table, wearing a silver top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage, a as-already-stated far-too-short light green skirt and knee high forest green leather high heel boots. As make-up, she only had lip-gloss, eye-liner and eye-shadow.

Hermione took in a deep breath and flicked her wand. Instantly, the only light in the Great Hall was the spotlight on her. The hall was filled with music. She charmed her voice loud and started singing.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a very bad boy_

_A Death Eater at sixteen_

_And now you make the girls scream_

The people in the Great Hall gasped as one. It wasn't every day that Gryffindor Princess sang about Slytherin Prince, wearing clothes she usually wouldn't be caught dead.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You know you make me hot boy_

_I want you to deflower me_

_Like Lavender or Pansy_

Scratch that. Sang in a _very suggestive _manner.

The aforementioned girls blushed a very deep shade of red. Pansy Parkinson was known as Draco Malfoy's first girlfriend, but nobody knew that Lavender Brown gave her virginity to him.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You could be my boy toy_

_Play you like exploding snap_

_If I can get down on your lap_

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. People were looking flabbergasted at her. She hardly dared a glance at Gryffindor table, fearing the reactions of her two best friends and the arch-enemies of a certain Draco Malfoy. She slid down in Malfoy's lap, singing the last line in his ear and biting his earlobe, eliciting a soft groan out of him and feeling the hardening in his pants.

_I love the way you talk_

_With your sexy British drawl_

_I love the way you make_

_Your little house elves crawl._

Hermione returned to her previous place on the table, feeling decidedly smug about his reaction. Though she still had to try very hard to _not _sing the last line through gritted teeth, hating the slight at poor House-Elves.

_I love your grey eyes_

_And your white-blonde hair_

Damn, she loved these two lines. You see, Hermione Granger had liked Draco Malfoy since they returned to their repeated Seventh Year at Hogwarts. To her, he had looked changed, not the same bullying and bigoted person. Shame that his arrogance and evilness didn't abate, resulting in her standing here.

_I love the way you act _

_Like you just don't care_

_Follow me up _

_To the Astronomy Tower_

_After we're done _

_You might need a cold shower._

That was probably true, as she was very inexperienced in that field. He probably wouldn't even come up to the Tower. Then she nearly slapped herself. Now wasn't the time for her sex fantasies about him.

_You're the hottest boy _

_In Slytherin_

_Well, that's true, _thought Hermione. Malfoy _was _the hottest boy not only in Slytherin, but in _whole Hogwarts. _How damn unfair was that?!

_You make me go wild_

_With your come hither grin_

Fuck, she loved his grin, but bitterly thought about the fact that it was never for her.

_There are things I want to do_

_But I'm afraid it's a sin_

Hermione nearly laughed out loud. She didn't think anything was a sin concerning Draco Malfoy. Damn him for driving her crazy.

_Let's play Quidditch naked_

_And I'll even let you win_

She suddenly thought about riding _his _own broomstick and nearly moaned out loud. _Snap out of it, Hermione!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_There's no need to be so coy_

_Sadly only Merlin knows_

_What you've got beneath your clothes_

If only that was true. She was sure half of the Hogwarts female population had seen him beneath his clothes. It was a shock that she didn't burn then and there with jealousy.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Don't be such a killjoy_

_Why you acting like you're shy_

_I know you're not a modest guy_

Hermione snorted in her mind. She wouldn't really call Draco Malfoy modest or shy. He was probably the most arrogant boy in whole school.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You're bad when you're a good boy_

_You snitched about some dragon eggs_

_But can I get between your legs?_

Damn, now even this song was driving her crazy. Now she would probably fantasize about him all night.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a very sad boy_

_You couldn't kill off Dumbledore_

_Still I want you even more_

She was eternally relieved that Malfoy wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore. Hermione would probably commit a suicide if she like Dumbledore's murderer.

_Like the patronus charm_

_I'll be your protection_

_Just as long _

_As you give me affection_

Oh Merlin, what she wouldn't do if he gave her affection. She would even burn all her books. Damn it! What was Draco Malfoy doing to her?

_You're so smart_

_People call you a genius_

_Hey! I resent that! _A voice called somewhere in her mind. Hermione didn't have time for that, even though she thought it was unfair that _she_ was the top of class and Draco Malfoy was being called genius.

_I'll show you mine_

_If you show me your _

_Dark mark_

_On your left arm_

_I'll keep it a secret_

_Like a fidelius charm _

How could she have forgotten that Malfoy was a Death Eater? Of course, he and his mother avoided Azkaban, mostly because Harry stood up for them at their trials, though they still bribed some people. His father was serving five years sentence in Azkaban. The prison wasn't protected by Dementors now, though there were enchantments that probably bested Dementors in sucking people's good memories out.

_Although you can't _

_Catch the snitch_

If only his poor Seeker skills lasted till after the match. Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy got the Snitch before Harry Potter. And the match was the one that mattered to her most.

_You can't deny _

_You're filthy rich_

_So long as you let me scratch that itch_

_I'll be your most devoted witch_

She was horrified to find that she meant those words. Oh God, how far had she fallen?

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a rather foul boy_

_There ain't no one you wouldn't hex_

_And that makes me just want your sex._

Just as the last word came out of her mouth, a realization crashed down at her.

* * *

_Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy._

* * *

It took all her will power not to break down then and there crying. Hermione climbed down the table and with as much dignity and grace as she could muster, walked out of the Great Hall.

After she was behind the doors, tears slipped down her face. Hermione ran for the Room of Requirement. She couldn't face anyone now. She paced across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, thinking _I need a cosy room in which nobody will be able to come in. _

The door materialized and she wrenched it open. What greeted her was a small room with a squashy armchair positioned in front of fire. She collapsed down and started sobbing. She thought that now her friends would hate her (one of the conditions of the bet was that they wouldn't tell anyone until two weeks had past after the consequences); she would be the talk of the school, everybody thinking she was a slut and a hypocrite; but most of all, she thought about the fact the Draco Malfoy would never love her back.

After a few hours, Hermione finally calmed down, promising herself that she would never bet on anything. Suddenly her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything sufficient all day, being too nervous.

Hermione figured out that it was at least after curfew now and came out of RoR, heading towards the kitchens. Just as she was in front of the painting of a fruit bowl, a voice called out her name.

She froze, slowly turning towards the sound, and to her shock and horror, in front of her stood Draco Malfoy, still in his school robes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, proud that her voice didn't shake.

"I wanted to apologize", said Malfoy, shocking her.

"What do you want to apologize for?" She asked bitterly.

"You know what for. I'm... _sorry_ that I made you sing that song", replied Malfoy, the word 'sorry' coming through clenched teeth. A Malfoy saying sorry wasn't a regular occurrence.

"It's my entire fault. I made the bet – I had to face the consequences", Hermione said with a smile that was both sad and bitter.

Then he did it. He kissed her. She was just standing there, looking too sad with her eyes red and her face puffy and he couldn't stop himself.

Hermione responded, but then realizing what she was doing leaned back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked shrilly.

Draco knew it was the time to tell her, even though he was afraid of rejection.

"I love you", he said quietly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to dance a victory dance while squealing like a fangirl.

Was she hallucinating about Draco saying he loved her? She blinked. Nope, he was still standing in front of her, vulnerability etched on his face.

Hermione kissed him. She herself didn't know why she did it. Perhaps it was the way his silver eyes looked with emotions swirling in them, or perhaps his lips looked too inviting.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked after a minute of snogging.

Hermione was about to say yes, when she had an idea. An _evil _idea.

"Yes, but on one condition".

"What is it?" Draco asked cautiously, wary of the maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"You have to sing _I've Had Harry Potter Inside Me, _just as our bet required if Slytherin lost".

Draco's eyes were wide with panic, and Hermione was pretty confident in the fact that he would just refuse and leave her then and there, but he accepted.

Both of them were sure that Hermione's evil cackle was heard by the whole population of Hogwarts.

Nine years later, as Hermione Malfoy was getting her daughter Alexia in bed, she reflected on the fact that _Maybe Betting Wasn't So Bad._

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
